


Play

by Seiya234



Category: Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: Just another day in London...





	Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/gifts).



Once in awhile, I take the day off, take the backseat, and let us go play.

We are the Midnight Mayor, and my hands (as we have been informed by multiple people at this point) are coated, dripping in blood. We have only been in the world for a few years now, and there has been more pain and suffering and fear and terror than I ever saw-

No.

No. Today is not for that.

Today is for us.

We went to the river at low tide, to walk along the shore with the other mudlarkers, picking up pieces of different colored glass and old clay pipe stems. 

(I could feel the age, the memories in each piece, but we just thought they were neat)

We went to the Victoria and Albert; we liked the clothes. To be honest, we weren't sure why ourselves, but we spent a good few hours looking at the clothes, pressing our faces against the glass of the cases, getting told off by the guards, then doing it again when they weren't looking.

We got waffles afterwards, three servings and each round we put something different on it; first chocolate syrup and gummi bears, then skittles and chocolate syrup, and finally maple syrup and chocolate syrup. The waitress was looking at us weird, but we can't help it if we really enjoy chocolate. 

It's good for us to have days like this. This world scares us.  _Life_ scares us, or life that seems to come with an expiration date like my body does. 

It helps that fear to eat waffles until we puke. 

(I keep us away from sugar for a week after that)


End file.
